


Madi: Amazon  Princess

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Halloween Week, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: Clarke and Lexa's first Halloween with their adopted daughter, Madi, so of course they have to do a family costume.A bonus scene following the events ofWhere There Is A Flame.For Clexa Halloween Week, Day 4: Party & Costumes





	Madi: Amazon  Princess

"Mom! Mama!" Madi came tearing into the living room, barely managing to stop her momentum before crashing into the coffee table. 

Lexa jerked out of her textbook-induced doze and looked around wildly, assuming there had to be some kind of disaster in progress. Why else would Madi be shouting? "What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing!" Madi edged around the table and wedged herself into the space between them on the couch, all elbows and knees. "I just decided what I want to be for Halloween!"

Right. Halloween. That was coming up, and they had a kid now, which meant they would have to do the whole costume and trick-or-treating thing, right? They had attended a few parties over the years, but Halloween had never been a big thing for Lexa (or really it hadn't been a big thing for Captain Titus Woods, which meant that it didn't get to be a big thing for Lexa). Add in the fact that they had sometimes lived in countries where Halloween wasn't really a thing at all, and the end result was that they hadn't generally made much of a fuss. 

_Welcome to the new world order._

"That's awesome," Clarke said. "What did you decide?"

"Diana!" Madi announced, beaming as she looked back and forth between them.

Lexa forced herself into a more upright position, as if that would somehow make her brain work better. "Diana? Like the Greek goddess?"

Madi pursed her lips, frowning slightly because _clearly_ Mama was not getting this as quickly as she ought to. "She's a _demi_ -goddess, and she's not from Greece, she's from _Themyscira_!"

"Ohhh," Clarke said, and Lexa was glad that she wasn't the only one for whom the pieces had not immediately clicked. "You want to be Wonder Woman!" 

"I can't be Wonder Woman," Madi said, rolling her eyes like this was the silliest suggestion anyone had ever made to her. "I'm only nine!"

"You can be anything you want to be," Lexa said, almost a reflex. 

"I _know_ , Mama," Madi said. "But Wonder Woman is a grown-up, and I'm not. I want to be _Diana_ , like at the beginning of the movie, before she's Wonder Woman. When she's still little like me."

And then it suddenly _did_ make sense, and Lexa smiled. "That sounds like a great idea," she said. 

"I know," Madi said again, this time sounding smug instead of exasperated. "And you and Mom can dress up too! Except Diana doesn't have two moms, so that stinks, but—"

"She kind of has a whole island of moms," Clarke said. She glanced at Lexa over Madi's head and Lexa had to suppress a laugh, because she knew that Clarke was thinking about something they'd seen online after the movie had originally come out, talking about how hard it would have been for Diana to get laid because everyone on the island had watched her grow up, and that was just awkward. 

Madi wrinkled her nose. "I guess," she said. "But you could be her mom, the Queen, and Mama could be Iope!"

Lexa's forehead furrowed as she did a mental inventory of the characters in the movie, trying to figure out which one Madi was referring to. "Iope?"

"Her aunt! Iope!"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. "Oh, Antiope!"

Madi's look at her was scathing, and shouldn't they have a few years before she managed to get that much attitude into a single glance? "That's what I _said_."

Lexa put an arm around her, pulling her in and tickling her gently. "Her name is Antiope," she said. "Not Aunt Iope. If they used that title, which I'm not sure they do given the fact that with the exception of little Diana, they all seem to have sprung fully-formed from somewhere, I guess she would be Aunt Antiope."

"Oh." Madi's cheeks flushed slightly. "Well anyway, you could be her! Because you're more of a warrior and Mom is more of a queen. Because you train me and Mom doesn't want me to fight."

"It's not that I don't want you to fight," Clarke said. "It's just—"

"It's just that you watch like this," Madi said, clapping her hands over her eyes and then splitting her fingers apart to peer at them through the slits. 

Clarke laughed. "Pretty much. I watched – watch – Lexa like that, too."

"Well yeah," Madi said. "But when her and Anya are sparring it actually _is_ scary." 

Lexa pressed a kiss to Madi's head, squeezing her tight. "Why don't you show us some pictures of what you want?" she asked. "Then we'll figure out how to do it."

Madi bounced up, going to retrieve her tablet to excitedly scroll through pictures she'd found of exactly what she thought everyone's costume should look like. 

What they quickly realized was that there was no way they were going to be able to buy the costumes, and neither of them actually knew how to sew much more than a button or maybe a hem. Thankfully, they had talented and crafty friends who were willing to lend them their time and expertise, and so by the time Halloween rolled around, they had a set of three actually really impressive costumes. 

"We owe Gina," Lexa called from the bathroom, where she was trying to get her headpiece in place.

"And Tris and Echo," Clarke added from their bedroom. "But yeah, mostly Gina. It's a good thing _someone_ paid attention in Home Ec."

"I didn't even _have_ Home Ec," Lexa said. 

"Neither did I," Clarke admitted. "So I guess it's a good thing someone we know did."

Lexa finally got the headpiece to stay where it was supposed to, and went into their bedroom to check on Clarke. When Clarke turned around, Lexa's eyes just about popped out of her head. "Wow," she said. "You look amazing." 

Clarke nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly as her eyes trailed down from Lexa's intricately braided hair to her boots and back up again. "I don't think I'm going to be able to let you out of the house looking like that," she said after a minute.

Clarke must have noticed the tension that suddenly filled her because she smiled, taking a step closer and putting her hands on Lexa's hips. "Only because I am now imagining what it would be like to take all of that armor off of you, piece by piece," she said, her voice taking on a quality that was almost like a purr.

Lexa bit back a smile. "Remember that we're sisters," she said, winking. 

"Aren't we all sisters in Amazon-dom?" Clarke said. 

"Also remember that we have a little demi-goddess waiting to go trick-or-treating," Lexa pointed out. "Once she's in bed..."

Clarke bit her lip, and then despite their faux-sibling status, kissed Lexa and bit _her_ lip while she was at it. Lexa felt blood rush to her cheeks... and other places... and suddenly the end of the night seemed much farther away, and that was not a good thing. 

"We should go make sure she's ready," Clarke said, backing away. 

Lexa almost growled, but she followed Clarke out into the living room, where Madi was strapping on her sandals. She stood up and spun around, showing off her costume. "Look!" she said. "It's so perfect, it's like it came right out of the movie!"

"Gina did a great job," Lexa agreed. "Do you want to go show her?"

"Yeah!" Madi said. "Let's go!"

They packed themselves into the car and drove over to Gina and Bellamy's. When Gina opened the door with baby Persephone on her hip, dressed as a little dragon (or maybe a baby Godzilla? Lexa wasn't sure) Madi threw her arms around her. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, then let go and twirled. 

Gina handed Persephone over to Clarke so that she could crouch down to look Madi over. "You're very welcome," she said. "You look just like her!"

"I know," Madi said. 

"You two look great too," Gina told them. "Can I get a picture?" 

"Of course," Clarke said, and they stepped inside, posing for a few pictures which they were sure would be on social media within a few minutes of them leaving. 

"Don't forget to take some candy," Gina said, offering the bowl to Madi. "Otherwise I might eat it all myself."

Madi beamed and dropped a few pieces into her bag, then hugged Gina again and kissed Persephone on her monstrous little head, and they were off to start trick-or-treating. They made sure to hit up their friends' houses along the way, even when it meant driving, because they had already basically been threatened with dire consequences if everyone didn't get to see Madi in costume in person. Lexa didn't know if that was a normal thing for friends to do when you had the first real kid in the group (technically Gina and Bellamy's baby had come first, but she was still an actual baby, and Tris had been before that, but she'd already been a teenager when Raven and Anya had taken her in) or if it was just their friends, but somehow it seemed that everyone was pretty invested in the whole thing. 

With the amount of candy that everyone gave her, they barely needed to visit strangers' houses, and Lexa decided that it was a good thing that Halloween was only once a year, or the dental bills would really start to add up. They also discovered that some of their friends took dressing up just to answer the door pretty seriously (or maybe they had parties to go to after). Luna's hair lent itself very well to being twisted into snakes, and Madi had playfully hid behind them so that she didn't get turned to stone by Medusa. And Emori made an absolutely phenomenal Furiosa, complete with a functional prosthetic arm that she and Raven had been working on for months, apparently. 

When they finally decided to call it quits, Madi's bag of candy was bulging. "One last stop," Clarke announced as they got into the car. 

"Where?" Madi asked.

"Gramma Abby's," Clarke said. 

"Okay," Madi said. "Can I have a candy on the way there?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke, who gave a quick nod. "Sure," she said. "But only one or two, okay? You need to sleep tonight, because you still have school in the morning.

"Ugh," Madi said, even though she mostly seemed to like school. She just would have liked it better if it started an hour later. Lexa reached back and squeezed her knee, and Madi smiled, then reached into her bag and pulled out a peanut butter cup. She started to unwrap it, then stopped. "Did you want one?" she asked. "It doesn't have to be a peanut butter cup. You can have anything you want."

"That's okay," Lexa said. 

"Do you have any M&Ms?" Clarke asked.

"Tons," Madi said. She fished around until she found some and handed them to Lexa to give to Clarke, smiling to herself because she knew that Clarke had asked for those specifically, knowing that plain M&Ms were one of Madi's least favorites. 

The drive to Clarke's mom's house wasn't too long. After they'd adopted Madi, she'd asked Clarke if she would be all right with them moving closer, because she wanted the opportunity to spend more time with her granddaughter, and it would be easier now before Veelu started school. The fact that she'd asked instead of just doing it, more than anything, had made Clarke okay with the idea, and they'd discovered that being able to send Madi to Gramma's occasionally gave them a nice break.

Abby answered the door, and Veelu quickly appeared at her knees to yank Madi inside. She was still in her Stitch costume, which she proudly showed off to them. 

"You look awesome!" Clarke said. 

"I don't know what you are," Veelu said, looking her up and down. 

"She's Queen Hippolyta," Madi said, "And I'm Diana and Mama is General Antiope."

Veelu considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Wanna see my candy?"

"Wait," Abby said, before they could take off. "I need to get some pictures." 

"It's like prom all over again," Clarke joked, but they posed in various arrangements before Veelu got too squirmy and plunked down with her bag of candy, which she seemed to be sorting very carefully into piles. 

They talked for a while, until the little girls started to yawn. Before they could leave, Veelu came up and tugged on Clarke's hand. "You need to give this to Echo," she said, handing her a big Ziploc of candy. "Okay?"

"Okay," Clarke said, "but—"

"It's not chocolate," Veelu said. 

"That's very kind of you," Clarke said. "But Echo's a grown-up. She can get her own candy. You don't have to give her yours."

"Yes-huh," Veelu said stubbornly. "Otherwise she'll feel left out! And she can't be left out, because she's our family, right?" She flipped Clarke's hand over to show the tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "'Ohana. 'Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind _or forgotten_ and so I'm not forgetting."

Lexa tipped her head up toward the ceiling, blinking a few times before bending down to take the candy from the preschooler. "I'll make sure she gets it," she said. 

" _Thank_ you," Veelu said, cutting her eyes at Clarke like, 'You see? This didn't have to be difficult.'

By the time they got home they were all exhausted. "Don't take it off yet," Clarke breathed into Lexa's ear as they started the process of getting Madi ready for bed. Lexa blushed again, and was grateful that if Madi found it weird at all that Mama was still wearing her costume as she read to her, she didn't comment on it. 

"Good night, bug," Lexa said, leaning down to kiss her head. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mama," Madi said. "Thank you for being my Aunt Iope." Her lips twisted in a smile, and Lexa laughed. 

"Any time," Lexa said, smoothing back her hair one last time before switching off the light and closing the door behind her. A few seconds later she shut – and locked – another door between them and the little girl who ought to be settled for the night, but better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune back in on Halloween for what happens once that door is closed... ;-)


End file.
